


Avatar the last airbender/Legend of Korra x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Zuko

You woke up.  
This was happening an awful lot. You were a part of team avatar, but you still weren’t used to sleeping on the ground.  You stood up and stretched. You looked around and saw that Zuko was up. You walked beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 **“ hey. what are you doing up?”** You asked him in a whisper.

**“ couldn’t sleep. you?”**

**“ I woke up again.”**

**“ hey (y/n). are you feeling alright?”**

**“ I might be getting a little sick.”** You mumbled. Zuko grabbed your hands and jumped a bit.

 **“ you’re freezing. “** You slowly wrapped your arms around him and sighed contently.

 **“ you’re so warm~ “** He smiled down at you lovingly. 

**“ I'm gonna do something but you have to trust me 110%. “**

**“ I trust you with my life Zuko.”**

**“ ok, just stay still.”**

**“promise to be gentle?”**

**“ promise."** He breathed in slowly and let out air through his mouth, fire came out of his mouth as well.  He grabbed your hands and put them near the fire.  _“_ **come on, you need to get some rest.”**

**“ come with me? y-you’re really warm, and plus I'm still a bit cold..”**

**“ alright. hope nobody catches us. come on. hope on my back, I'll carry you back to your tent.”** You climbed on his back with a quiet huff and rested your head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  _“_ **how on earth do[es] [she/he/they] go to sleep so fast?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Zuko

this fanfic takes place in the third season, episode: the western air temple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team Avatar got into their fighting stances. You stood next to Aang with interest.

**“Zuko?”** _You whispered._

**“ Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there so I just thought I'd wait for you here.”** Appa licked Zuko.  **“ I know you must be surprised to see me here,”** Sokka spoke up.

**“Not really, since you followed us all over the world. “**

**“Right Well, uh, anyway What I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed.And I, uh, I'm good now. And, well I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending, to you”.**

**“You wanna what now? “**

**“You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you!? I mean how stupid do you think we are? “** You opened your mouth, but then quickly shut it. 

 **“ (y/n), do you have something to say?”** _A_ ang asked.

 **“ Yeah, I think we should give** zuko **a chance.”**

 **“ What?! Are you crazy?”** Sokka yelled at you.

 **" Hey! Don't-Don't yell at [her/him/them]."** Zuko cut in.

**“ You guys don’t know him like I do. I’ve known him since we were kids.”**

**“ Sorry, (y/n), but I don’t trust him.”** You sighed and locked eyes with Zuko.  
**“ Sorry”** You whispered to him, you kept your eyes on the ground.

**“All you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang. “**

**“ I've done some good things. I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free.That's something.”**

**“ Appa does seem to like him, maybe (y/n)’s right.”**

**“ He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him.I'm not buying it. “**

**“I could understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past “**

**“Like when you attacked our village. “**

**“ Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us.”**

**“ Hey, let him finish.”** You told Katara and Sokka.   

 **“Look, I admit I've done some awful things.I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop-”** You looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

**“ Zuko...”**

**“Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us!”**

**“ Well, that's not his name, “**

**“ Oh, sorry.I didn't mean to insult your friend.”**

**“ He's not my friend.”**

**“ That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up! “** Toph yelled at him. Zuko looked at Aang.

 **“ why aren’t you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends.You know I have good in me. "** He looked at team Avatar, they all shook their heads in disapproval. he looked at you.

**“ What do you think we should do (y/n)? You said you know him.”**

**“ I-I... I trust Zuko, with my life actually...He did some bad things in the past..but...You’re the Avatar. Not me. You should decide what we should do.”**

**“ There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."** Aangdeclared. 

**“ You need to get out of here, now! “**

**“ I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore. “**

**“ Either you leave, or we attack. “**

**“ If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner. “**

**“ No, we won't! Get out of here and don't come back.And if we ever see you again well, we'd better not see you again. “** Zuko looked at you. Sokka blocked his line of sight with his body.

**" Don't look at [her/him/them], Zuko."**

**“ Zuko, you know how much I want you here, but if the rest of the team won’t trust you. I can’t do anything. I’m sorry.”** Tears threatened to spill.  Zuko left. You took a step in the direction he left in but Sokka grabbed your arm .

**“ no, don’t go after him (y/n). he’s dangerous.”**

**“ but-(sighs)”**

**“ Ugh.I can't believe how stupid I am.I mean, what was I thinking, telling them I sent an assassin after them.Why didn't I just say Azula did that? they would have believed that. Stupid. “**

**“Why would he try to fool us like that? “**

**“   Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap. “** Sokka looked over at you, you were staring at the woods.  **“ don’t even think about it (y/n). “**

**“ but, he’s my friend.my best friend”**

**“ I know, but just don’t do anything, ok?”**

**“ fine.”** Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara started to bicker whether Zuko was good or bad. They all looked at you.

**“ (y/n), what do you think?”**

**“ I already told you, I trust him with my life. I’ve known him since we were 7. I’ve known him for 9 whole years.plus, Aang needs a fire bending teacher.”**

**“ I'm not having Zuko as my teacher. “** Aang declared. You stood by Toph.

 **“ you’re darn right you’re not buddy.”** Sokka, Aang and Katara stood in front of you and Toph.

**“Well, I guess that's settled. “**

**“    Urrg! I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here. “** Toph yelled and stormed off. 

.

.

.

. 

**“ I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko. “**

**“ Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing.”** Sokka pointed out, but Aang ignored him.  

**“ Listen.I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor.It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally.”**

**“    I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after** that **I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me. “**

**“  Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group. “**

**“ Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?”**

**“ Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.”**

**“ Sokka?”**

**“  Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it. “**

**“ Katara?”** She glared at Zuko before answering.

**“    I'll go along with whatever you think is right. “**

**“ I won't let you down, I promise. “** Zuko stepped forward, but the team left the room, everyone except you.  _"_ **Hey, thanks."** Zuko sat next to you. You looked at him surprised. 

**“ What for? I didn’t do anything.”**

**“ You stood up for me. Hey, uh, you ok? Your legs are shaking.”**

**“ It’s just so weird, to be next to you again. It’s been 3 years. I’ve had dreams about this moment, but now that I’m here I don’t know what to say...I missed you.”**

**“ I missed you too.”**

**“ Then, why didn’t you ever-”**

**“ Go back for you? I don’t know. I was so focused on the avatar that I forgot about the most important things in my life.”** He looked directly at you.

**“ What? Me?”**

**“ Yeah, so what happened to you after I left?”**

**“ My family and I moved to ba sing sa. We lived in the middle ring. A couple of years later my parents finally let me leave and journey on my own. On my way out of the city, I ran into the avatar. I helped him and the rest of the team with the whole Appa situation. They wanted me to go with them, they said they could use a professional healer.”**

**“ Healer? What do you mean? Like a waterbender healer?”**

**“ Yeah. Sorry, I never told you.”**

**“ I understand, but what I don’t understand is..Why didn’t you just try to forget about me?”**

**“ Well, you never forget your first love.”** You looked away, a blush quickly rose to your cheeks. 

 **“ First love...? You mean that?”** You nodded meekly, still hiding your face from him.  _"_ **Well, that explains why you were always so nervous around me..."** He teased. You faced him and pushed him slightly. 

 **“ shut up.”** You laughed. You placed your hands on his face, pulling him into a kiss.   _"_ **Don't leave me again."**  
  
**“ I won’t, I promise.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Sokka

You looked around the temple for your non-bending boyfriend, Sokka. You found him sitting on one of the steps, his sword lying lazily in his hands. You sat next to him.

 **“Sokka, are you ok?”** He looked up at you.

 **“I feel like it’s wrong that I can’t bend. I feel so useless compared to you and the others.”** You wrapped your arms around him.

 **“Sokka, I’m only a healer… you may not have the ability to bend, but you have your boomerang and you can handle a sword pretty damn well. You’re just as useful to the group and you have that big brain of yours.”** You pressed a small kiss to his temple and stood up. Sokka turned around once you began to walk away.

 **“(y/n)!”** He called after you, you turned around.

**“Yes, Sokka?”**

**“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”** Sokka quickly stood up and kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Zuko x blind! reader

**“(y/n)!”** I walked around the palace, looking for her.

 **“ I’m out here.”** I followed her voice to the garden. I watched as the water from the pond, slowly began to float around her, in little drops.  _“_ **You know, it’s too bad...My bending is kinda useless...I can’t even see what _i’m doing.”_** I grabbed her hands and pressed my lips to them.

 **“ I like your bending. I know you can’t see it, but it’s kinda calming.”** I watched as she let a smile cross her face.

 **“ You think so?”** I sat next to her.

 **“ Of course.”** _(_ y/n)’s head shot up, the water droplets dropped to the ground, soaking me. I turned to give her an irritated look, but she began to shake.  _“_ **(y/n). What’s wrong?”**

 **“ Someone’s coming.”** I stood up, standing in front of (y/n)...

**“ Azula? How did-”**

**“ Let’s not worry about that, we are long overdue for an** agni **kai. Who’s this?”** My sister gestures toward (y/n), who was listening attentively.

 **“ (y/n), go inside and lock the door.”** Azula struck the ground beneath (y/n)’s feet with a lightning bolt before she could make any movements.

 **“ She’s not going anywhere.”** (y/n) continued to shake and quiver with fear as me and Azula began to fight.

...

..

.

I kneeled down to (y/n) and cautiously grabbed her by her shoulders. (y/n) visibly flinched and turned her head toward me.

 **“ (y/n), are you alright?”** I helped (y/n) to her feet.

 **“ Yeah, that was Azula, right? I recognize her voice.”** I led her inside.

 **“ Yeah, I don’t know how she got out of prison, but I want you to stay inside until I figure all this out. “** She let out a small sigh.

**“ Ok, if you think that’s best. I trust you, and I know you’ll make the right choice.”**

**“ Alright, you should get some rest, it’s been a rather eventful day.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Zuko [highschool au]

I glanced up from my phone when Zuko sat next to me.

**“Zuko, are you okay?”**

**“I** – **um, this is stupid, but…Could you sing to me? You have such a nice voice and I think it might help calm me down. You don’t have to, but…”** I raised an eyebrow.

 **“Right now? In the cafeteria?”** Zuko laid his head on the table. I let out a small sigh as I began to brush my fingers through his black locks.  **“Okay, any requests?”** Zuko turned his head to the side with a smile.

 **“Breezeblocks, I like how you sing that song.”** I closed my eyes as I began to sing. 

I could feel more than one pair of eyes staring at me, but I was too scared to open my eyes. I felt Zuko grab one of my hands as the song came to a close.

**“Thank you, (y/n)…That was really sweet and I definitely feel calmer now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
